Honey Honey Boy
by MaRu-chan MKV
Summary: One-Shot: El nuevo presidente del cuerpo de estudiantes,Sasuke Uchiha, es mucho mas estricto con las reglas y castigos, y la pobre Sakura no deja de romper las reglas. ¿Sasuke es demasiado estricto? ¿Sakura es solamente torpe? ...¿O los castigos son una dulce tentación?...


****Aqui Maru-chan de nuevo, esta vez con un one-shot! :D La historia no es mía, estaba "basada" (practicamente es igual a la historua original, solo por unos pequeñisimos detalles xD) por el manga del mismo nombre, que tambien es one-shot...

Advertencia: Limme.

Aclaraciones:** "Bla bla bla" **conversaciones

_"bla bla bla"_ pensamientos de Sakura.

Espero que disfruten de la lectura. (=D)

* * *

**Honey Honey Boy**

******.**

**~*****Capitulo Único*****~**

**.**

**-Hey, ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué haces corriendo tan temprano?-** Dijo/grito un chico rubio siguiendo a una muchacha de cabello rosa.

**-¡Naruto!-** respondió con una sonrisa, sin dejar de correr.

**-¿Estás a dieta?-** preguntó divertido.

**-Ssshhh, ¡cállate y vete!**- dijo la chica roja como un tomate, y se alejo de él corriendo más rápido.

**-¡Que cruel!-** dijo acunando sus manos alrededor de su rostro de forma divertida- **¿¡Ese es el tipo de cosas que le dices a tu amigo de toda la vida!?**- se rió.

-**Llegué tarde y estoy corriendo como parte de mi castigo**- el muchacho se colocó delante de ella,, todavía corriendo.

**-¿¡Huh!? ¿Ese es el único motivo?-** se quejó. Desvió su vista hacia un lado- **Ya veo… el presidente estudiantil cambió y la disciplina se ha vuelto más estricta, ¿no?-** lo miró despectivamente**- ¿¡El presidente estudiantil es ese chico no!? Ese repugnante chico… Sasuke Uchiha-.**

Cerca de la entrada del edificio, se encontraba un muchacho de cabello azabache mirándolos seria y rígidamente, en sus manos sostenía un puntero, típico de los profesores de antes, y vestía su uniforme perfectamente.

Sakura, al ver al chico, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, su belleza lo hacía ver como un adonis.

**-¡Todo el mundo, aquí hay una persona que llega tarde!-** grito Naruto, corriendo más rápido para que la chica no lo alcanzara.

**-¡Cállate, Naruto-baka!-** grito también la chica, persiguiendo al joven.

.

.

.

_Solamente oyendo su nombre mi corazón comienza a palpitar. Pensó la chica, apoyándose cansadamente en los casilleros._

**-Sakura-** dijo el joven presidente, apareciendo detrás de ella. La chica se volvió a sonrojarse.

_Solamente oyendo su voz mi corazón late más fuerte_. Podía escuchar claramente sus pasos, no había nadie además de ellos dos. Cada vez más cerca, y cada vez aumentaba mas su sonrojo; de pronto sintió el puntero tocarle la cabeza.

_Él es la persona que me gusta_…

**-Puedo ver tu sujetador a través de tu camisa-** murmuró a su oído, moviendo su puntero hasta su espalda y colocando su mano libre en su brazo.

**-¿Huh?-** balbuceó un poco nerviosa.

**-Rosa, aun te pareces a una niña-** dijo volviendo a mover su puntero, pero esta vez, por debajo de su sujetador, haciendo que se pueda ver a través de la tela.

**-E-eso es porque he estando sudando-** atinó a decir, mientras se inclinaba un poco.

**-Un presidente del cuerpo de estudiantes no puede pasar por alto tal indiferencia indisciplinaria-** murmuró mientras se agachaba un poco y rozaba sus labios por la espalda de la chica. **–Ven, vamos a secarte-** habló, la volteó, y le sonrió prepotentemente.

_Pero… está jugando conmigo._

En las escaleras, sobre el barandal, Sasuke la empujó por las mismas, haciendo que la chica emitiera un pequeño quejido de dolor.

**-Este lugar tiene una buena circulación de aire y tu camisa se secara pronto- **dijo mientras jugueteaba con unos de sus mechones**- Hey, Sakura-** murmuró.

**-¿Si?-**

**-¿Por qué estabas tonteando durante tu castigo por llegar tarde?-** habló, se podía notar que estaba enojado.

**-Eso es porque Naruto…-** no pudo terminar de excusarse, ya que Sasuke la había interrumpido.

**-Naruto, ya veo…-** masculló, y soltó el mechón rosado de Sakura.

**-Lo-lo siento-** casi gritó**- ¡desde ahora no volveré a llegar tarde nunca más! Así que…- **lo vio directamente a los ojos.

**-¿Así que?-** la incitó a que continuara, mientras una mueca se formaba en sus labios.

**-A-así que…-** dudó.

**-¿Lo estás haciendo para ser tierna?-** dijo, y se acercó a sus pechos, hundiendo su cabeza en ellos. No eran exuberantes, pero cabían en sus manos perfectamente**.- Bien, hoy es especial-**

**-¿¡Qué… que estas…!?-** balbuceó nerviosa, mientras el descendía hasta su entrepierna**- estoy sudada ahí…-**

**-Es pegajoso y se siente grueso, ¿no?-** preguntó, mientras besaba cerca de esa parte tan intima de la chica.

**-Ah… ¡no!-** gimió, pero rápidamente se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, estaba sumamente roja.

**-Sakura, tus gemidos lascivos serán claramente escuchados encima de aquí-** rió.

-**Nnnhh-** el chico subió más la falda de la chica, y la mordió cada vez más cerca.

_No puedo… ¡contenerme más!_

Las piernas de la chica temblaron, y debido a los espasmos que el chico producía en ella, no aguantó más y cayó al suelo. Él, sin embargo, nunca dejo su trabajo.

Con su mano derecha tocaba sus muslos y su entrepierna, y con la izquierda, acariciaba su pierna mientras la besaba cerca de su rodilla. La chica emitía pequeños sonidos, tapados por sus manos.

**-Intentas lo mejor-** dijo el chico, mientras acercaba una de sus manos a su boca, lamiendo el dedo, que había estado complaciendo a la chica**.- Pero, cuando te veo conteniendo tus gemidos, realmente…**- la sujeto de las muñecas y beso su cuello**- quiero hacerte chillar-** dijo mientras besada, por sobre la tela, sus pechos, haciéndola gemir fuertemente. Sintió las contracciones en esa zona, y así, llegó por fin al clímax.

**-Parece… que tu camisa está seca**- él se levantó y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos. Ella solo quedó sentada.- Aunque tu sopa interior esta mojada ahora- sonrió despotamente.- **la clase está empezando, será mejor que te des prisa-.**

_He sido intimidada otra vez_. Pensó. Vio como se alejaba y ella también se levantó para irse.

_Pero… no importa cuánto juegue el conmigo… él nunca me hará el amor, así que…_

.

.

.

**-¡Sakura-chan!-** la chica volteó para ver quien la llamaba, y se encontró con Naruto.

Estaban en la hora del almuerzo, y la chica se dirigía a alguna mesa vacía.

**-¿Puedes darme algo de dinero? He perdido mi cartera-** pidió/rogo el chico.

**-Naruto… págame el doble después, ¿de acuerdo?-** dijo, fingiendo enojo.

-**Entre tú y yo ¿no?-** apoyo su brazo en su hombro. **–Ah, aquí, te daré la mitad de tu crema de karokke favorita- **dijo divertido.

**-¿De verdad? ¡Eh, es mi dinero!-** le retó, pero ambos comenzaron a reír animadamente.

No muy lejos de ellos, el presidente y el vice-presidente, Neji Hyuuga, del cuerpo de estudiantes entraron al comedor.

**-La cafetería es muy ruidosa, deberíamos cambiar de lugar-** no obtuvo respuesta- **¿Presidente estudiantil?-**

-…- Sasuke solo mantenía su mirada fríamente a la mesa donde Naruto y Sakura reían animadamente**.- No. Esto está bien-** dijo por fin.

….

**-Nee… Naruto, ¿Qué haces con una chica que odias, si está cerca de tuyo?-** pregunto, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

**-¿Huh?-** pregunto mientras comía**- un chico que intimida a una chica es el peor tipo de chico que puede haber- **masticó una vez más**- yo no haría eso.-**

**-Naruto, eres un encanto-** le dijo, mirándolo tiernamente- **desearía enamorarme de ti, Naruto- **se levantó de su asiento.

El mencionado solo pudo toser debido a la impresión de sus palabras.

**-¡Te traeré agua!-** canturreó felizmente.

**-¿Qué cosa?-** balbuceó Naruto, medio sonrojado.

De pronto, el ruido de platos y cubiertos cayendo, silencio el comedor.

**-Lo-lo siento, no estaba mirando-** se disculpó Sakura, tratando de recoger el tiradero.

**-No…-** el chico con el que había tropezado iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

**-El daño aquí es más serio-** habló Sasuke, quien estaba parado frente a ella, con su bandeja del almuerzo y su uniforme manchado.

**-Sasuke-kun-** susurró la chica.

Naruto, quien seguía comiendo, y los demás estudiantes observaron ese momento.

**-Lo-lo siento, ¡tomare toda la responsabilidad de limpiar tu camisa!-** se paró rápidamente**- yo… ¡recogeré la toalla!-** cuando se dispuso a buscar el dicho objeto, él la detuvo.

**-La toalla está por aquí-** la miro seriamente**.- Ven**- fue todo lo que dijo y comenzó a caminar fuera del lugar, ella, sonrojada y con su corazón latiendo fuertemente, comenzó a seguirle.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

**-Esa chica otra vez, ¿no estará haciendo esto solo para acercarse a Sasuke-kun?-**

**-No lo creo-**

-…- Naruto solo veía enojado como se alejaban.

.

.

.

**-Lámelo-** ordenó.

**-¿Huh?-** se sonrojó aun más.

**-Todos los lugares donde lo derramaste**- explicó Sasuke, sentado en una gran sillón de la oficina de delegados**- Tú vas a tomar la responsabilidad de limpiar la camisa, ¿no es cierto?-**

**-De ningún modo-** dijo la chica, colocando sus manos en su pecho.

**-Date prisa-** volvió a ordenar, fríamente. Ella comenzó a temblar, y como puso se acerco a él, pero rápidamente colapso y cayo sentada frente a él, casi entre sus piernas.

**-Uh, umm-** balbuceó sosteniéndose de las rodillas de él.

_¡Es embarazoso!_

**-¡Realmente no puedo hacerlo!-** negó varias veces con su cabeza. Sasuke le agarró de su cabeza, enredo sus dedos en sus cabellos y la hizo mirar hacia arriba. Puso su dedo pulgar en sus labios, y ella solo pudo gemir despacio, sosteniéndose de la camisa del chico.

**-¿Cuándo te he dado el derecho de negarte?-** exclamó.

Con la respiración acelerada, comenzó a acercarse a la camisa del chico, exactamente donde estaba su pecho. Él solo veía lo que ella hacía, cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a hacer lo que el chico le ordenaba, se detuvo.

**-No, no puedo hacerlo-** negó al borde de las lagrimas**- Realmente no puedo hacerlo-** cuando levanto su cabeza para encararlo, se encontró con una de sus sonrisas marca Uchiha, prepotente, arrogante.

_Él ha jugado conmigo_.

Sakura sacó fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, y lo empujo.

**-Ha terminado ya-** rio, y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa**- que chica más aburrida. Suficiente**- volvió a hablar, esta vez sacándose la prenda por completo, Sakura vio atónita el buen formado cuerpo del chico, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke**.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Pensaba que te había dicho suficiente… vuelve a la cafetería, o a clases, como desees. –** se alejo un poco de ella**- Cuando miro tu cara me** **irrito**- volvió a hablar con su tono frio.

La chica sintió su corazón quebrarse, rápidamente y secando las lagrimas que amenazaban con escaparse, salió de la oficina. Él la observo irse, para luego dejar su camisa a un lado.

_Sé que me odia, y ser intimidada también es normal, pero… solo una vez, pensé que quería estar entre su cuerpo…_

La chica no había avanzado mucho, quedo apoyada en la pared frente a la oficina, y poco a poco fue deslizándose hasta quedar en cuclillas, tapando sus oídos con sus manos.

_Yo…_

**-¡Sakura-chan!-** se escuchó a lo lejos.

**-Naruto-** susurró.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-** pregunto acercándose a ella**- ¿Te… sientes bien?-** volvió a preguntar, aproximando su manos al rostro de la sonrojada chica. Ella al darse cuenta, rápidamente la alejo de un manotazo.

**-¡No me toques!-** dijo casi desesperada.

**-¿Sakura-chan?-** se preocupó.

**-Ah… lo siento Naruto-** se disculpo cuando se dio cuenta de si acción- **no me siento…-** no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que se había desmayado.

**-¿Sakura-chan?-** rápidamente se acerco a ella y la tomo en sus brazos**- ¿Sakura-chan?-** volvió a preguntar, no hubo respuesta alguna**.- ¡Resiste!-**

Mientras tanto, Sasuke al oír el nombre de la chica se acercó a la puerta de la oficina y vio en silencio, como Naruto la llevaba en brazos.

**-Mierda-** murmuró- **¡voy a llevarte a la enfermería ahora mismo!-** dijo mientras se alejaba, y encaminaba a dicho lugar. Sasuke solo los veía yéndose, sin hacer ni decir nada, pero claramente se notaba la impotencia en su rostro.

.

.

.

**-¡En hora! ¡Bien vestida! ¡No me falta nada!-** repasaba Sakura frente al establecimiento**- ¡Nivel de salud, al máximo!- **termino de decir con una pose victoriosa.

_Si él me odia por ser descuidada, entonces no voy a mostrar ningún error. Y así Sasuke-kun debería desistir._

**-Ah, ¡Sakura-chan!-** saludo Naruto**- se te ve bien-** le sonrió.

**-Naruto- **respondió en modo de saludo**- ¡Además me he despertado temprano!-**Se alagó.

**-Eso quiere decir que el objetivo de hoy será aquella chica de allí-** menciono el rubio. Sakura volteo, rápidamente, a ver donde el chico apuntaba**- nuestro presidente estudiantil no tiene ninguna piedad- **exclamo el chico, mirando con pena a la muchacha que había llegado tarde.

Sakura comenzó a recordar los "castigos" que tenia ella cada que llegaba tarde.

_¡No!_

Velozmente, dio media vuelta, y corrió hacia la salida del salón.

**-¿Heh? ¿Sakura-chan?-** la llamó**- ¡Sakura-chan!-** la mencionada en ningún momento se giró.

.

.

.

En el mismo lugar de siempre, el lugar donde la ve correr cada vez que llega tarde. Allí se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha.

El joven escuchó unos pasos detrás suyo, y no le sorprendió ver ahí a la pelirrosada.

**-¡Presidente estudiantil! Hoy… he olvidado mi corbata-** dijo, mostrando que efectivamente, la prenda que se había colocado perfectamente esta mañana, ya no estaba**.- También juguetee durante la noche, tampoco llevo el uniforme apropiado. ¡También soy una mala estudiante que ensucia el nombre de esta escuela!-** exclamó, viendo como él, se acercaba a ella, usó su puntero para acariciarle la mejilla y levantar su rostro hacia él. Sasuke Uchiha era demasiado alto.

El moreno acerco su rostro peligrosamente al de ella.

**-Te limpiaré-** se alejo de ella y comenzó a caminar, ella lo siguió. La llevó a patio, cerca de los bebederos.

La acorraló entre una pared y su cuerpo, y comenzó a lamerle el cuello, mientras Sakura gemía.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

**-¿Por qué?-** pregunto, lamiendo una vez más su cuello**- ¿Por qué te rebelaste?-** con una de sus manos, acunó el rostro de ella, y comenzaba a besarla desde la clavícula hasta su frente.- **Contéstame-** ordeno, pero no fríamente como siempre, esta vez, su respiración igualaba la de ella, acelerada. Uso su mano restante, para hacer lo mismo que la anterior, y se acerco a sus labios-**Sakura-** murmuró, la susodicha pudo ver como Sasuke se sonrojaba un poco.

_¿Por qué?_ Su corazón comenzó a latir más a prisa. _¿Por qué muestras una expresión tan afligida?_

Sasuke comenzó a descender, para detenerse a la altura de sus pechos.

**-Yo solo… solo, Sasuke-kun, hay algo…-** no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida por una voz que no era la del hombre que la acariciaba.

**-¿Qué… están haciendo?-** pregunto Naruto anonadado.

**-¡Naruto!-** exclamó la chica, agarrando del brazo a Sasuke, el solo lo observa despectivamente.

**-¿¡Qué le estás haciendo a Sakura-chan!?-** preguntó enojado**.- ¡Uchiha bastardo!-** lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa y lo golpeó fuertemente.

**-¡Para Naruto!-** gritó Sakura, sosteniendo uno de los brazos del chico, impidiendo darle otro golpe al moreno.

**-¿Entonces como es esto? Estas haciendo lo que quieras con Sakura-chan usando las regulaciones de la escuela como pretexto ¿¡Cierto!?-** exigió. **–Usando un acto injusto para capturar a una persona indefensa-.**

**-¡Naruto!-** rogó la chica, aun sosteniéndole del brazo.

**-¿Y qué hay de ti?-** dijo Sasuke, limpiándose la sangre- **¿Qué le hiciste a la indefensa Sakura en la enfermería-** gruñó el chico, muy molesto.

**-¿Huh?-** Naruto de sonrojó-.

**-El día que Sakura se desmayó-** continúo el presidente.

**-Ah…-** suspiro Naruto, armándose de valor.

**-¿Naruto?-** Sakura estaba confundida.

**-Yo… la bese-** confesó.

_¿Huh?_

**-Cuando Sakura-chan se desmayo delante de la oficina de delegados, la lleve a la enfermería. Cuando vi la cara dormida de Sakura-chan no pude controlarme… y yo, la besé-**

_¡Na…Naruto!_ Se sonrojo, se avergonzó.

**-¿Estabas mirando?-** quiso saber el rubio.

**-No pienses que eres el único que se preocupa por Sakura- **dijo Sasuke, mirándolo seriamente.

**-Uchiha-** susurró el rubio. El joven presidente se levanto del suelo, y se limpió.

**-No perderé a Sakura, cueste lo que cueste, ¡Incluso si le gustas a Sakura!-** hablo el chico firmemente.

Naruto lo vio sorprendido**-Ah, eso no es posible… como su amigo de toda la vida es fácil para mí saber quien le gusta**- se acercó a Sakura, y le palmeó la cabeza- estos son solamente mis sentimientos**.-Bien, que les vaya bien torpes, si haces llorar a Sakura-chan te matare**- amenazó, y comenzó a alejarse, cualquiera diría que Naruto era de esos tipos "cool" pero solo de espaldas, cara a cara, descubrirías que de sus ojos caían cascadas de lagrimas.

-**Ah… uhmm**- comenzó la chica, cuando vio a su amigo lo suficientemente lejos- **tu no… ¿me odias?**- preguntó agarrando su brazo.

**-Sí, te desprecio-** esta vez fue él quien le agarro del brazo- **Estás muy nerviosa cuando estas frente a mí, pero con Naruto siempre estas sonriendo. Eso me molesta y no puedo solucionarlo-** la sujetó de su cabeza y la atrajo a él, formando un abrazo-**Te desprecio porque no eres mía-.**

Sakura se sorprendió un poco, y con unas pequeñas lagrimas a punto de salir comenzó a hablar-**Yo… pensé que sería más fácil para mí si te odiaba-** correspondió a su abrazo- **me gustas, me gustas**- de un pequeño salto enrosco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello- **¡Realmente me gustas!-**

Sasuke rompió el abrazo y se acerco a ella a pocos centímetros de sus labios, puso uno de sus dedos en ellos y los deslizo lentamente hasta su cuello, hasta que por fin acorto la distancia y la besó.

_El dulce dolor está a tiempo… _

**-Ah-** terminaron el beso. Y Sasuke se separo un poco.

**-Sakura…-** el chico se sonrojó y desvió su mirada de los ojos de ella**- Me gustas.-**

… _de volverse una dulce tentación._

_._

***~****Fin****~***

* * *

Haaaasta aqui... les gusto?

Si la respuesta es si: dejen un review

Si la respuesta es no: dejen un review

xD estare esperando! ;)

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
